


Between Blinks

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Brothers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Incest, Loki is asleep at the start but when he half wakes up he is into it, M/M, Porn, Quintuple Drabble, Romance, Sibling Incest, Sleep, Sleep Sex, Sleeping Together, Somnophilia, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Thor fucks Loki while they are both half asleep.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 262





	Between Blinks

Thor’s eyes fluttered open and then closed again as the details of his dream quickly faded away. He cuddled closer to his sleeping brother, huddling against his back with his arm around Loki’s torso. Thor shifted in his half-woken state, adjusting the position of his hips and becoming aware of his erection as he vaguely recalled that his dream had been an erotic one. 

Without being conscious enough to think it through, Thor pressed his hardness to Loki’s bare ass. Loki made a soft sound and pressed back against him, though he didn’t seem awake either. Still, it was enough of an invitation for the sleepy Thor; he nuzzled his hard length between Loki’s ass cheeks and thrust along his crack, his firm shaft rubbing back and forth over Loki’s hole. Thor’s cock throbbed needily, and he reached between their bodies and guided the head to Loki’s entrance. Loki made another quiet noise, but not one that sounded like an objection. Thor hugged Loki tightly to him and pushed his cock inside with a sleepy grunt.

“Th-Thor?” Loki mumbled, “mmm.” The muscles inside his ass tensed and released around Thor’s cock, hugging it.

“Loki,” Thor replied groggily, “I think, I think I was dreaming of you.”

“Mmm,” Loki repeated, “go ahead, brother.”

Thor pressed his lips to Loki’s neck and began to fuck him, neither awake nor asleep, not trying to move in any specific way, just allowing his body to work on its own. Loki was also between consciousness and unconsciousness, and he hugged Thor’s arm to his chest like a teddy bear as he began to rock his pelvis, meeting Thor’s thrusts. 

Their bodies moved in harmony, their motions guided only by shared raw desire. There was not enough wakefulness for them to try and make things feel a particular way or last a particular amount of time; each instant was no more than purely what it was. There was no thought or intention, merely action and sensation. 

Loki made a soft whine of frustrated longing and Thor instinctively reached for Loki’s cock, finding it hard and leaking. He sleepily stroked Loki’s erection as he fucked him, their half-conscious bodies working with each other in the simplest, most natural way. Thor didn’t know if it was happening in real life or in a dream, and he allowed himself not to wonder. 

When Thor’s orgasm began its approach, his eyes opened with a series of heavy blinks as he half grasped the hazy thought that he wanted Loki to come first. He jerked Loki faster and breathed heavily against his neck, and soon Loki cried out and spilled over Thor’s hand. Thor’s orgasm broke free an instant later, and he grunted and convulsed as he shot his wet deep into Loki’s tightness, his eyes falling closed again with a mixture of pleasure and drowsiness.

Afterwards Loki groggily pulled the blanket more snuggly around their locked together bodies and they drifted back into complete unconsciousness, Thor’s softening cock still inside.


End file.
